In spite of the great success of biomimetic materials, there are still fundamental limitations to the concept; most importantly their intrinsically static character. In other words, what sets today's "biomimetic" materials apart from biological materials is that they lack ability to undergo defined remodeling with time. Recent advances in the molecular design of surfaces, such as the introduction of dynamically controlled interfaces [Lahann et al, Science 2003] support the vision of smart interfaces that can be used as signal transduction units in biosensors. This R21 is a proof-of-concept study with the ultimate goal of the first-time design and evaluation of bioswitchable signal transduction units with potential for sensing of metabolites, such as lipids or lipidated proteins. Our specific hypothesis is that the proper molecular design of smart lipid binding sites that will undergo conformational changes due to external triggers will lead to surfaces with dynamically controlled binding events (so called "bio-switchable surfaces"). The experimental focus will be as follows: 1. Design and synthesis of two distinct types of molecular switches. 2. Preparation and characterization of bioswitchable surfaces for sensing of apolar metabolites. 3. Testing of target binding/release triggered by the switchable surface. 4. Early In vitro characterization of cell-surface interactions. Dynamically controlled surfaces may contribute towards the development of smart biomaterials for biosensors, diagnostic devices, or functional scaffolds for tissue regeneration.